


The Storm Is About To Arrive

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas [10]
Category: Everybody Else (Band), Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anthem Era, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Come Swallowing, Community: comment_fic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Gift Fic, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: When Carrick takes Zac to a strip club, Zac gets a major shock and probably one of the best blow jobs he has ever gotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> day 10 of my 12 days of ficmas.  
> written for this prompt on comment_fic on lj: Any, Any, Private Dancer/Stripper AU

Zac sat in the strip club next to Carrick. He wasn't even sure why he was in a strip club to begin with. He was a happily married man with three children and a fourth on the way.

But Carrick had texted him and said he was in Oklahoma City then proceeded to ask if he wanted to hang out and Zac was a sucker for hanging out with Carrick. Carrick after all was his best friend and the man who knew some of Zac's darkest secrets that he hadn't told anyone else.

Not even the wife he was happily married too because he knew she wouldn't understand his sexual fantasies. Especially the ones that involved his own sister as the star. The ones where it was Avery who was giving him sexual pleasure instead of his wife.

Those were what he had to keep secret from his wife and yet he had been able to tell Carrick. May have confessed it one time while high and of course he had been afraid of judgement but there had been none. As Carrick had told him a fantasy was just a fantasy and as long as he didn't act on it he should be okay.

"Care," Zac whined as he leaned closer to his friend. "Why are we even here? You know a strip club really isn't my type of place," he sighed knowing he had thought Carrick's invitation to hang out would include weed and video games.

Not watching women undress down to nearly nothing while dancing on poles and getting money.

Carrick smirked as he turned to look at Zac, "Because there may be a certain stripper here who could interest you," he said as he shrugged. "Saw her when I came here by myself last night and the first thing I thought of was you."

Raising an eyebrow at Carrick's words, Zac stayed silent though. Not sure exactly what stripper could interest him so much.

It wasn't like he was into strippers or the kind of women who stripped. But clearly if Carrick thought one would interest him Zac would stay just to appease his friend and see what he meant. Even if deep inside he was wary over what Carrick meant.

Zac who was silent, remained that way until a stripper by the name of Sonny was announced and Carrick leaned over to him.

"This is her," he whispered into Zac's ear and Zac couldn't help the nervous anticipation in the pit of his stomach.

His eyes glued to the stage as a woman clad in a skimpy schoolgirl outfit came out and Zac was sure the moment that happened everything the room became frozen in time. Because even in the skimpy schoolgirl outfit, pigtails and glasses Zac could identify his sister anywhere.

Swallowing hard he finally turned his head away from the stage as he came out of the daze he was in. "That's my sister," he whispered back to Carrick harshly.

"I told you, you'd have an interest in that particular stripper," Carrick said as if it was nothing but fuck to Zac it was everything.

His sister a girl who he had watched grow up was up there taking her clothes off in front of a bunch of men whose only interest in her was how she could get their cocks hard and fulfill their fantasies at night. Which the last bit probably made him a hypocrite because Avery was in a lot of his fantasies too but he wouldn't ever degrade her like this.

But yet he hadn't made a move to leave. Zac was still in his seat as if he was stuck there. His eyes back on Avery as she continued to dance and move in ways he hadn't seen before from her. Articles of clothing leaving her body slowly.

Almost too slowly for Zac's liking and that thought made him sick. Because he knew right now he was no better than every other man in here who was watching his sister dance. Maybe even worse than them since she was his sister and his cock had become semi hard.

A fact that had his hand falling down to palm himself as he chewed on his lip hard. Knowing this was wrong and he should leave but this was the closest he'd probably ever get to seeing her half naked and he was a man after all. A man who had desires and fantasies.

Fantasies that had Avery in them in a lot less clothing than what she'd end tonight with and maybe he'd watch just for the fact that he could take a tiny piece of this home and keep in his brain.

Like the way her bra clung to her breast tight enough that he could see her nipples peaking through. Nipples he wouldn't mind latching his mouth around and sucking on. Or the way her panties left little to the imagination and Zac now knew she was bare down there.

Something he had always pictured when he had fantasized about going down on her and eating her out until she came undone while moaning his name out with a shudder.

Swallowing hard when Avery turned her head and looked his way, Zac watched as her face instantly paled slightly which let him know that even in the dark of the club she had spotted him and Carrick and now the shame and guilt he had was even worse.

Especially when his cock only got a bit harder and he knew for sure that he was definitely going to hell. Getting turned on by his sister catching him watching her strip.

It was only after Avery finished her routine and hurried off the stage that Zac stood from his seat and exited the club in a hurry. Almost glad that Carrick hadn't followed after him.

When he made it to where his truck was parked Zac had to lean against it and take several breaths to keep himself from getting sick over what had happened in the club. As well as doing everything to get his hard cock to go soft and while he was successful on the not getting sick he failed on his erection going away.

Especially with his eyes being closed because that meant it gave his mind time to picture and imagine all of what he had seen.

Avery in her skimpy schoolgirl outfit, dancing like that for him and only him. Making him come undone without even touching him and just dancing.

The images were enough that they made Zac open his eyes and reach down to undo his jeans. His hand going in to pull his cock out, not even caring that he was in the parking lot of a strip club.

He had to get off and give himself some relief and maybe he got a bit of a thrill by doing that here in a public place. Knowing anyone could catch him. Especially knowing Avery could walk outside right now and see him masturbating against his truck.

"Fuck," Zac hissed out at that thought as he let his hand go around his cock and he began to pump himself. His eyes falling shut again and again all he had was images of his sister in that schoolgirl outfit.

These images much more graphic than the last. Him bending her over an office table at the studio back in Tulsa as he fucked her hard. Hard enough that pictures that were on his desk fell off from their movements.

A moan escaping his mouth as he imagined how tight her pussy would be around his aching cock as he thrust in and out of hard and fast. The way she'd moan his name, begging him to go faster and pull her hair. Calling him daddy as she came around him. Her tight walls closing in on his cock and soon bringing him over the edge with her as he filled her up before pulling out.

Watching in satisfaction as his come spilled down her perfect legs. Marking what was his in every way that it could be his.

"MMM," Zac moaned out as he tugged himself a bit faster. His eyes soon shooting open though when he felt something warm and wet on his cock.

A shiver ran down his spine when he looked down to see his sister on her knees before him with his cock in her mouth. Her head bobbing up and down on him and Zac was almost sure he still had to be having a fantasy but this felt much too real to be one.

Letting his hand fall down into Avery's hair, Zac pulled on it hard. An action that made her lift her eyes to look up at him and the moment their eyes locked Zac knew then it wasn't a fantasy. Not when he saw a bit of fear, shame, and guilt in his sister's eyes.

His fantasy version of her never had those things so this was very much the real her here in the parking lot. She was really on her knees sucking him off with a desperation that not even Kate had when she gave him blow jobs.

Pulling on Avery's hair harder, Zac again felt his eyes fall shut as he came inside of her mouth not even having time to warn her in case she wanted to pull away.

Though she didn't seem to protest or even move away midway through. Avery stayed on her knees with her mouth around him, swallowing every last drop he had to give her and it was only when he was done that she stood up and blushed slightly as she looked away from him.

Blushing as well Zac quickly tucked his cock back into his jeans, zipping them in a hurry. "Ave...I...we...." he started to try to talk but no words came out in a complete sentence.

It was as if the ability to talk right had left him.

Avery shook her head as she put a finger to Zac's lips to shush him. "Don't," she spoke and well at least one of them could speak. "Just forget tonight happened okay?" she asked or more like told him. "Forget everything and pretend nothing happened, please," she said and Zac frowned some at the way her voice caught at the end.

"I don't want to hear how disappointed you are in me or how disgusted you are that I just gave you a blow job," she continued with a frown of her own. "Trust me I feel the same way about myself right now but the stripping helps with my bills and the blow job is something I always wanted to do," she added on with a sad looking smile. "So don't ruin things for me and just leave it be," she nodded as she finally moved her hand away from his lips and before he could protest or make her stay she ran off.

Sighing Zac moved away from his truck almost wishing he could go after Avery and explain things. Admit he wanted that blow job as much as she had wanted to do it. But he didn't. Instead he'd respect her wishes and leave things as they were.

Though he doubted he could pretend it didn't happen and he almost wondered just how well she could pretend that as well.


End file.
